


Боль, которую мы выбираем

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Dark Mark Kink (Harry Potter), Don't copy to another site, Harry's just a bit fucked up in this, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hopeful Ending, I'm just saying, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Legilimency (Harry Potter), M/M, Mild Angst, Mostly bottom harry, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, Single work, Switching, WTF Kombat 2021, hints of submissiveness, oral directly after anal, some come... imagery?, some slightly unsanitary sex, they use a cleaning charm but
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: 8-й год обучения, и каждый все еще немного не в порядке. Гарри и Драко “не в порядке” вместе.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты высокого рейтинга M-E





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Pain of Our Choosing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386132) by [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks). 



> Итак, эта небольшая история произошла вчера, потому что я поймала себя на том, что вспоминаю грубый комментарий, полученный недавно по поводу другой своей работы. Комментатор сказал мне, что я стерла _личность_ Гарри и превратила его в «придурка, бегающего за пожирателем смерти, который втаптывал его в грязь» или что-то в этом роде. И вдруг, вчера меня просто осенило — чувак, это ведь может стать отличным поводом для истории! Это я и пыталась здесь описать. По иронии судьбы, я не знаю, преуспела ли я в моменте с “придурком”. Но, несмотря на это, я была в восторге от процесса написания этой работы. А еще, давненько я не писала 6 тысяч слов за один присест. Итак, спасибо, грубый комментатор! Это было нужно мне, на самом деле.

Если бы вы спросили меня, каким будет восьмой год, я бы вряд ли сказал, что таким.  
— Он снова пялится, — говорит Панси, присев на подлокотник моего стула и перебирая мои волосы.  
Я отмахиваюсь от ее руки.  
— Нет.  
— Да пялится он.  
Стайка гриффиндорцев собралась на другом конце гостиной, но он не с ними. Он сидит на лестнице, ведущей к спальням, и, похоже, действительно смотрит на меня.  
_Какого хуя тебе нужно, Поттер?_ Я использую Легилименцию — возможно, чтобы просто испугать его. Потому что он _действительно_ часто пялился на меня в последнее время. Я не хочу в этом признаваться, но это напрягает.  
Его губы изгибаются в полу-ухмылке, и я вижу, как магия переливается в его ладони. Он перекатывает ее пальцами, как игрушку. Беспалочковая магия, как оказалось, дается ему легко, и все боятся оказаться с ним в паре на Защите; он выбивал землю у них из-под ног, даже не поднимая руки и не говоря ни слова. Он направляет в меня заклинание (все сосредоточено в запястье), и оно попадает мне в лицо, как пощечина. Я стараюсь не вздыхать так сильно, но вздыхаю, моя рука поднимается и потирает это место — слишком теплую кожу и покалывающий след.  
Я снова оглядываюсь, но только для того, чтобы увидеть, как скрываются его ботинки, когда он поднимается в спальню.  
Что еще более странно, на следующий день во время ужина в Большом зале он пристраивает свою задницу за стол Слизерина. Сам он уже поел, поэтому сидит спиной к столу. Он откидывается назад и кладет локти там, где когда-то была тарелка Блейза, а теперь — пустое место рядом со мной. Я как раз справляюсь с хлебным пудингом, но моя вилка зависает на полпути ко рту из-за такой наглости.  
— Чем обязан такой чести? — спрашиваю я его. — Или хотел ударить и вторую щеку, но уже голыми руками?  
Он улыбается. Его взгляд падает на место, куда попало заклинание. Он смотрит оценивающе, проницательно, словно надменно поглаживает. Затем он снова встречает мой взгляд.  
— Даже следов не осталось.  
— А ты хотел?  
— Если бы я хотел, Малфой, сейчас на твоей щеке красовался бы отличный отпечаток ладони.  
— Как те порезы, которые ты оставил на шестом курсе? — я не хочу этого говорить, но это все равно вылетает из моего рта. Будет ли ему больно? Может быть. Теперь в его взгляде есть что-то непоколебимое. Нет. Не непоколебимое; он слегка вздрагивает. Но то, что я вспоминаю это, обнажает меня не меньше, чем стыдит его. Я чувствую присутствие того момента между нами — момента, когда он сделал больше, чем я когда-либо от него ожидал. Я бросаю вилку в тарелку и прикладываю салфетку к уголкам рта, чтобы продемонстрировать свое спокойствие, пусть оно и фальшивое. — Чего ты действительно хочешь, Поттер?  
— Я… Мы идем в «Кабанью голову» в субботу вечером. Думал, что ты — то есть ты и твои друзья — захотите прийти.  
Он сидит слишком близко ко мне. Я чувствую его слова, его дыхание в них, достигающее моей шеи. Я подавляю эту ненужную сейчас дрожь восторга.  
— Или ты можешь пойти нахуй, — добавляет он.  
Я поворачиваю голову и встречаю его пристальный взгляд. Я ненавижу — прямо ненавижу — то, что во мне живет одиннадцатилетний мальчик, который все еще не может поверить, что Гарри Поттер сидит рядом с ним, разговаривает с ним.  
— Нужны наши лица для тренировок, хотите усовершенствовать вашу игру в дартс? — спрашиваю я.  
В ответ он снова улыбается, широко и удивленно. Я хмурюсь, и он наклоняет голову, глядя на мою усмешку.  
— Приходи — и узнаешь.  
Затем он встает со скамейки и покидает зал, мантия развевается за его спиной.  


—

  
Мы все-таки приходим, но садимся за столик подальше от Поттера и его компании. Я наблюдаю за ним время от времени. Он с ними, но на самом деле не _с ними_. Он сидит с краю. Смеется в ответ на шутку, но не добавляет ничего своего. Отвечает, когда к нему обращаются — вежливо, но слишком поверхностно. Он пьет, и пьет довольно много.  
Иногда его взгляд встречает мой, и мы просто как бы… наблюдаем друг за другом какое-то время. В этом есть некий вызов — не отвести взгляд первым. Возможно, это просто любопытство. Но в наших взглядах нет ничего конкретного — ни приятного и дружелюбного, ни заклинаний, ни легилименции. Вообще ничего. И все-таки, мир вокруг как будто исчезает.  
— Принеси мне выпить, — пьяно просит Панси, закинув ногу на колени Тео.  
— Сама принеси, — отвечаю я и встаю из-за стола. Мне очень хочется уйти или просто вдохнуть свежего воздуха, хотя уже почти зима и на улице заметно холодает.  
Я иду в туалет и отливаю. Когда дверь открывается, я стою у писсуара с членом, вынутым из брюк, и бросаю взгляд через плечо, чтобы увидеть, что это Поттер. К лицу подступает жар и я поворачиваюсь, чтобы закончить, в надежде, что он или сам отольет, или свалит. Он не делает ничего. Он просто стоит. Я чувствую его взгляд на своей спине.  
— Даже ты не стал бы проклинать кого-то с членом наружу, — говорю я, наконец-то заканчивая.  
— Зато _ты_ стал бы, готов поспорить, — отвечает он. Я бросаю еще один взгляд и вижу, что он прислонился к двери, скрестив руки.  
Я заправляюсь и умываю руки у раковины. Теперь я вижу его в отражении зеркала.  
— Ты типа извращенец? — спрашиваю я, и мои руки немного дрожат.  
Он пожимает плечами.  
— Может быть.  
Я тянусь за палочкой, чтобы высушить руки, но он делает взмах пальцами — это так просто для него — и делает это вместо меня. Не уверен, что это, странное проявление доброты или демонстрация его мастерства. Наверное, и то, и другое. Это было бы так по-поттеровски.  
— Ты пришел извиниться за то, что произошло в последний раз, когда мы оказались вместе в туалете?  
Я не знаю, почему все время вспоминаю об этом.  
Он отходит от двери.  
— Может, я здесь, чтобы дать тебе возможность сравнять счет.  
Я поворачиваюсь и усмехаюсь.  
— Чтобы прикончить меня уже без палочки, если я соглашусь? Я — пас.  
Я пытаюсь протиснуться мимо него к двери, но он останавливает меня, делая шаг в сторону и преграждая мне путь. Моя рука тянется к бедру, за палочкой, но я не достаю ее.  
— Сделай это, — говорит он.  
— Зачем?  
— Не знаю.  
Он говорит это, почти не дыша. Мы стоим слишком близко. А потом он... он медленно опускается на кафельный пол туалета, становясь на колени.  
— Что ты делаешь? — в моем голосе тревога.  
— Драко, ты гей?  
Я моргаю, глядя на него. Ответ — да, но я не хочу давать ему никакого преимущества, не зная, зачем он спрашивает. В следующий момент он показывает, зачем. Он протягивает руку и начинает расстегивать мой ремень.  
Я задыхаюсь, глядя на него сверху вниз.  
— Тебе не обязательно должно нравиться, — говорит он. — Можешь быть грубым.  
Чувство шока пронизывает меня с головы до ног, и когда его пальцы расстегивают пуговицу на моих брюках, мой член начинает твердеть.  
Следующие моменты смазаны замешательством, потому что по какой-то причине я позволяю ему расстегнуть мою ширинку, и по еще более неизвестным причинам я начинаю помогать ему, стягивая штаны и вытаскивая член из трусов. Я уже задыхаюсь от ожидания. Я так возбужден и напуган одновременно, что чувствую, как вот-вот подкосятся коленки. В голове стоит громкий гул, взгляд не фокусируется.  
Он наклоняется и начинает мне отсасывать, и вся моя жизнь рушится в одно мгновение.  
В его рту мой член полностью встает. Это сбивает с толку настолько, что я чуть не спотыкаюсь; я расставляю ноги шире. Хватаю его за волосы и чувствую стон, отдающийся вдоль моего члена, пока рот Поттера скользит по нему. Мои яйца поджались. Он почти задыхается, беря настолько глубоко. Я хочу, чтобы он задыхался.  
Я начинаю трахать его рот. Я бы задумался о том, как, черт возьми, мы оказались в такой ситуации, но недостаточно собран для этого. Мир сузился до того, как он обводит языком мой член, до тепла его рта, его дыхания у меня в паху, до того, насколько мягкие его дурацкие волосы, до боли в ногах и дрожи, которую я чувствую, когда понимаю, что близко. Я скольжу вперед и назад, а он моргает и поднимает на меня взгляд. Зрительный контакт отдает болью, как проклятие. Это заставляет меня поморщиться. Но по его подбородку стекает ниточка слюны — и мне это нравится.  
Салазар, мне это нравится.  
 _Тебе не обязательно должно нравиться. Можешь быть грубым._  
— Ты глотнешь мою сперму.  
Я не знаю, откуда берутся эти слова и сила произнести их, разве что я просто под кайфом. Я сам не свой. Поттер вывел меня за пределы представления о том, кем я должен быть. И я не знаю, приказ это или желание, или, может быть, какое-то предчувствие осознания, которое пробирает меня до костей. Я знаю, что он может сплюнуть. Плюнуть мне в лицо. Возможно, и от этого было бы хорошо, в какой-то стремной, ебанутой манере. Но я хочу увидеть, как он глотает. Я хочу этого так, как уже очень давно ничего не хотел.  
Когда я еще ближе к разрядке, он опускается, почти уткнувшись носом в мои лобковые волосы. Я трусь о его лицо и чувствую, как оргазм поднимается вдоль бедер. Я дергаюсь от удовольствия, толкаясь в него, а кулак, в котором я держу его волосы, дрожит. А затем он отстраняется, посасывая головку. Капля спермы стекает к его подбородку, но он все проглатывает. Я пытаюсь дышать, наблюдая за этим, но выглядит так, будто я задыхаюсь. Он отодвигается и открывает рот, проводя пальцем по губе, и я вижу как еще несколько капель падает ему на язык. Не сглатывая, он снова наклоняется и обхватывает мой член губами. Его влажный рот делает со мной вещи, о которых я даже не подозревал.  
Когда все закончилось, он снова отстраняется. Я ослабляю хватку в его волосах, отступая (спотыкаюсь — мое тело отупело от оргазма), засовываю свой полутвердый член обратно в трусы, подтягиваю штаны. Я поворачиваюсь спиной, чтобы он не видел мою возню с ремнем.  
— Боже, мне нужно подрочить, — говорит он, и я слышу шелест его одежды. — Хочешь посмотреть?  
Я оборачиваюсь, и он все еще стоит на коленях. Ебаный Мерлин.  
Он вытаскивает свой член — хорошего размера, красноватый от прилившей крови, блестящий от смазки. Я делаю шаг навстречу, и его кулак уже двигается. Делаю еще один, и мой пах снова оказывается на уровне его лица. Он мастурбирует, быстро и со сноровкой, и выжидающе смотрит на меня.  
— Целуй.  
Что-то промелькнуло на его лице, прежде чем он наклонился и провел приоткрытым ртом по выпуклости в моих брюках. Он облизывает меня сквозь хлопок и дрочит, как безумный.  
— Ты имеешь в виду?.. — спрашивает он, продолжая ласкать мой член сквозь слои одежды, так что он снова поднимается навстречу этому рту. — Или... — И он хватает меня за левую руку, приподнимая рукав достаточно, чтобы... С открытым ртом он оставляет поцелуи на моей Темной Метке, покусывая тонкие суставы моего запястья, облизывая чернила. — Ты это имел в виду? — бормочет он мне в кожу.   
Затем, все еще удерживая мою руку своей, второй он начинает дрочить ещё жёстче. Он облизывает мою Метку снова и снова. Мой член дергается. Я мог бы кончить всухую. Даже когда часть меня противится этому, ненавидит нас обоих.  
Он целует мою руку с какой-то нежностью, извращенным обожанием. Он встречает мой обеспокоенный взгляд, и я смотрю, как подрагивают его веки, прежде чем он кончает. Прямо здесь — его сперма попадает на пол, а он тяжело дышит в мою руку.  
Когда его тихие стоны становятся не такими частыми, я прижимаюсь к стенке ближайшей кабинки, не веря, что все еще способен стоять на ногах. Он засовывает член обратно в штаны, машет рукой над полом и убирает за собой. Его губы припухшие. Из-за моего члена. Из-за того, как он впивался ими в мою Метку, словно умоляя о чем-то.  
— Мерлин, ты ебанутый, — говорю я ему.  
Он поднимается с пола.  
— Что меня выдало?  
Поправив джинсы, он разворачивается и оставляет меня наедине с собственной изломанностью. 


	2. Chapter 2

—

  
Я больше не вижу его ни в тот вечер, ни на следующий день, ни на завтраке в понедельник.  
Но мы встречаемся на Защите.  
Я стараюсь не смотреть на него, потому что у меня на лице написано — Гарри Поттер отсосал мне в туалете. И вот он смотрит на меня, но ничего не происходит. На его лице я вижу то же самое выражение, которое мельком уловил еще тогда, в пабе. Оно словно... пустое. Или, может быть, его взгляд настолько бездонный, что я просто не могу... справиться с ним. Он отворачивается, и когда МакГонагалл просит достать наши палочки (она взяла на себя преподавание ЗоТИ, и даже я должен признать, что это лучшее, что с нами случалось после третьего курса), Поттер просто стоит и возится с рукоятью в кобуре. Его жест можно расценить как беззаботный или даже неуважительный. Палочки он не достает.  
Тем не менее Гольдштейна он просто разносит.  
Беспалочковое Жалящее, беспалочковый Петрификус Тоталус. И все. Ему даже не пришлось использовать Экспеллиармус.  
Я не могу противиться тому, что возбудился от его мастерства, но профессор МакГонагалл его отчитывает. Она делает это не как обычно — чтобы все слышали и тоже чувствовали себя на месте провинившегося. Нет, она говорит с ним разочарованным шепотом, и ее озабоченность очевидна.  
А потом мы меняемся, и теперь я в паре с Поттером.  
Он поворачивается ко мне, на его коже все видны следы пристыженности от того, что бы там ему ни наговорила МакГонагалл — яркие пятна румянца на щеках. Я вижу, как темнота гнева заполняет его взгляд — а затем он поднимает этот взгляд на меня.  
В этот раз он достает палочку. И я рад сообщить, что продержался на пять заклинаний больше, чем Энтони. И именно в тот момент, когда я думаю, что с меня хватит, когда плечо жжет, а сам я борюсь с остатками его Конфундуса, он делает что-то необъяснимое: он дает мне возможность атаковать.  
А он ведь Поттер; он слишком хорош. Он никогда никому не поддается. Поэтому я и знаю, что это, черт возьми, нарочно. Надменный уебок.  
Мне не стыдно признать: я использую возможность, которую он дает мне, и направляю в него как можно больше заклинаний. Он защищается от худших из них, но спокойно стоит и поглощает остальные. Он принимает Остолбеней, нарочно. Когда он падает, на его лице застывает чуть ли не выражение облегчения. Я бью Жалящим, и он так же принимает его, давая боли обжечь его кожу. Я поливаю его Агуаменти, и он выглядит… расслабленным. Более чем. Он выглядит довольным и спокойным, упрямо покоряясь тому, что бы я с ним ни делал. Я бросаю Инкарцеро, и со скользящим шипением веревки привязывают его руки к телу. Он падает на колени, палочка с громким стуком падает на землю. Он смотрит на меня и улыбается.  
— Продолжай, — легко бросает он. Я почти чувствую в нем тепло и блаженство от того, что он сдается. — Ударь меня, Малфой. Ты знаешь, что хочешь этого.  
Мы достаточно близко. Я чувствую, как эта энергия бурлит в моей груди, когда откидываю палочку, когда рука отводится назад, когда ладонь сжимается в кулак. А он просто смотрит на меня и ждет удара с блаженной улыбкой на губах. Губах, которыми он сосал член.  
— Довольно! — кричит МакГонагалл. И я никогда не узнаю, сделал бы я это или нет. Моя рука опускается вдоль тела, желудок болезненно скручивает из-за адреналина. Веревки ослабляются и спадают с Поттера после взмаха палочки МакГонагалл, но он все еще стоит передо мной на коленях и смотрит на меня, не на нее. Он насквозь промокший.  
У меня встает.  
Она отпускает нас, но оставляет Поттера на еще один разговор с глазу на глаз. Мне почти жаль его. Только вот, он сам себя в это втянул. Не знаю, зачем я жду его в холле. Пора пообедать, хотя я и не голоден. Все равно стоит сходить — найти своих слизеринских друзей за нашим слизеринским столом и просто вернуться к тому, что я знаю. Только вот, я хочу знать кое-что еще.  
Он выходит из кабинета, и я равняюсь с ним, мы идем рядом.  
— Что это было?  
— Ничего, — говорит он. Его взгляд больше не спокойный. Теперь он просто угрюмый.  
— Ты можешь сравнять с землей кого-угодно, включая меня. Зачем вообще проигрывать? Зачем проигрывать _мне_?  
— Я не проиграл тебе.  
— Чушь, — отвечаю я.  
Он бросает на меня раздраженный взгляд.  
— Я не проиграл, — повторяет он.  
— А... что? Сдался?  
Он снова смотрит на меня, на этот раз другими глазами. Его взгляд скользит по моему телу. Мой член все еще немного возбужден, и он, кажется, это замечает.  
— Пойдем, — говорит он и уводит меня от Большого зала. Продвигаясь через толпу студентов, идущих на обед, мы напоминаем рыб, которые плывут против течения. Он ведет меня в заднюю часть замка, в зал, где сыро и все еще ведутся ремонтные работы, где темно и тихо. Он берет меня за локоть, втягивает в пыльный неиспользуемый класс и закрывает дверь.  
— Трахни меня, — говорит он. Руки уже возятся с ремнем, пока он пятится к столу.  
Мой рот открывается, но я не произношу ни слова.  
— Я хочу трахнуться. Ты хочешь, Малфой?  
Я хочу. В данный момент меня, на самом деле, больше ничего не волнует. Я иду за ним и тоже расстегиваю ремень. С резким вздохом он поворачивается, стягивает свои брюки и трусы и наклоняется над столом, пока я подхожу к нему сзади. Это не то, как я представлял свой первый раз с кем-то. Мысль об этом вызывает тупую боль, но я отбрасываю её. Я отбрасываю все, что не здесь и сейчас.  
Поттер призывает смазку заклинанием, и я пристраиваюсь. Все происходит так быстро — как гравитация, притягивающая за собой лавину.  
— Д-да, — выдыхает он, когда я немного толкаюсь. Рукой он придерживает одну ягодицу, чтобы было проще, поэтому я снова толкаюсь, надавливаю и проникаю в него.  
— Ох боже, — вздыхаю, понемногу разрабатывая его. Я делаю небольшие толчки, пока его задница не расслабляется достаточно, и начинаю плавно входить на полную.  
Костяшки его пальцев белеют, пока он держится за край стола, но он все время стонет так, как будто ему хорошо. Как будто ему хорошо от того, что я его трахаю.  
Он довольно узкий, но мой член скользит в нем достаточно легко. От трения мне хочется плакать. Внутри он теплый. Его тело словно обнимает головку моего члена, когда я полностью внутри. Мне хочется поцеловать его в спину за то, что он позволяет мне делать это с ним. Я вожу руками по его бокам, забираюсь под рубашку. Нахожу его соски и сжимаю их. Он приподнимается достаточно, чтобы позволить мне сделать это снова, его лицо исказилось в чем-то среднем между удовольствием и болью. Я провожу пальцами по его ребрам, чтобы почувствовать, как он дышит, а потом хватаю его за бедра и тяну на себя.  
— Я трахаю тебя, — говорю ему. Это глупо, но мне нужно это услышать, мне нужно доказать это на словах.  
— Ты трахаешь меня, — соглашается он. То, как дрожит его голос, когда я начинаю двигаться жестче, зажигает во мне костер чувств, и я не могу назвать это чем-то кроме удовольствия. Невыразимое удовольствие.  
Он не дрочит себе — обе его руки крепко держатся за стол, — но я, блять, клянусь, он кончает. Он кончает прямо так. Я насаживаю его задницу на свой член, и он немного всхлипывает. Возможно, его также переполняют эмоции, как и меня. Я вытрахиваю из него этот оргазм, а потом он меня отталкивает. Мой тяжелый член выскальзывает из его задницы, когда он оборачивается. Он взмахивает рукой для очищающего, а затем снова становится передо мной на колени. Он берет в рот. Я стону от того насколько это грязно, и к черту очищающие чары. Его штаны все еще спущены, он, скорее всего, все еще ощущает меня в своей заднице, пока насаживается своим сочным ртом на мой член, пытаясь заставить меня кончить.  
Ему удается. Боже, как же ему это удается. Я запускаю обе руки в его волосы, прижимая к себе, и спускаю в его горло с криком, больше напоминающим мýку.  
Думаю, я почти потерял сознание. Каким-то образом я прижимаюсь задницей к столу, пока Поттер продолжает ласкать мой подрагивающий член. Мои руки на его голове, и, словно наблюдая со стороны, я понимаю, что поглаживаю его волосы — медленно, устало и будто с благодарностью.  
Я отталкиваю его голову и, пока снова привожу себя в порядок, позволяю своим глазам блуждать по нему: его использованный рот, расширенные зрачки, его голая задница, которой он сидит на пятках, обмякший член, который все еще ярко-розовый, со стекающей по нему каплей спермы.  
— Иди сюда, Поттер, — говорю я. Он встает и подходит совсем близко ко мне. Я завожу свою руку за его спину и смотрю ему в глаза, вставляя палец в его анус. Он выдыхает мне в лицо и раздвигает ноги немного шире. С моих губ срывается тихий смешок. — Больно?  
Он моргает.  
— Есть такое.  
— Да? — спрашиваю я, неторопливо двигая пальцем. Его вход припухший и горячий.  
— Ага, — выдыхает он.  
— Хорошо, — говорю я ему и вынимаю палец так, чтобы кончик все еще оставался внутри. Потому что я могу. Потому что он позволяет мне это делать.  
Он кивает. Потому что ему немного больно, и это хорошо.  


—

  
Двумя ночами позже он прокрадывается в нашу спальню под своим чертовым плащом, прикрывая рукой мой рот, когда я инстинктивно вскрикиваю. Он забирается в мою кровать, на меня, и его рука все еще на месте. А потом он плотно задергивает полог и отсасывает мне. Он не позволяет мне кончить ему в рот и поднимает голову, когда я совсем близко. В его ухмылке я вижу то, что он знает: я готов проклясть его за то, что он лишил меня оргазма за секунду до — но только для того, чтобы самому снять штаны и оседлать меня.  
Он доводит меня до оргазма и кончает мне на грудь, рукой выжимая из своего члена все до последней капли. Мой член все еще пульсирует внутри него — так глубоко, что я готов сойти с ума.  
— Ночи, Малфой, — говорит он на прощание, подтягивая штаны, и скрывается под плащом.  
Возле обоих сосков у меня остаются следы от зубов — там, где он кусал и посасывал их, пока мой член был в его заднице.  
Я прикасаюсь к ним, когда засыпаю, и мне больно. 


	3. Chapter 3

—

  
Через неделю я нахожу его в библиотеке, где он возится с пером вместо того, чтобы писать свое эссе. Грейнджер продолжает его отчитывать, на что он равнодушно пожимает плечами. Я шпионю за их взаимодействием, пока ищу нужную мне книгу.  
Он видит, что я подглядываю, и улыбается, легко и понимающе. Минуту спустя говорит, что ненадолго отойдет. Мы находим друг друга в задней части библиотеки, между книгами по магическому закону и бухгалтерскому учету, где нас вряд ли поймают, если мы будем достаточно быстрыми.  
На этот раз это просто дрочка, мой член в его руке, а его — в моей. Я все время сбиваюсь с ритма, потому что он слишком хорош в этом. Через какое-то время я сдаюсь и прислоняюсь к стеллажам. Моя рука просто держит его член, пока он дрочит мне. Я кончаю в его кулак и он смотрит так, будто это что-то красивое.  
Затем он говорит: «Пожалуйста» — и смотрит на мою расслабленную руку, желая, чтобы она сжалась вокруг его члена.  
Я ухмыляюсь ему сквозь послеоргазменную пелену во взгляде.  
— Как отчаянно мы этого хотим, да?  
Он кивает и закусывает губу.  
— Скажи это еще раз, — говорю я ему. Не знаю почему. Мне понравилось. Возможно, этой причины достаточно.  
— Пожалуйста, — тихо умоляет он.  
Это так хорошо, что у меня почти встает снова.  
— Обещай, что закончишь эссе, — говорю я.  
Он немного отстраняется, удивившись.  
— Дрочила, — выдыхает со смешком.  
Я поднимаю брови.  
— Трахни меня, — говорит уже грубо. — Хорошо, я обещаю, просто…  
Он несколько раз толкается мне в руку, и я невольно улыбаюсь ему.  
За углом раздается звук, и мы оба подрываемся. Мы мечемся по углам и находим новые тени у магических деяний и контрактов. Раздается тихий смех, и я понимаю, что он мой. Поттер отвечает тем же и его приглушенный смешок накладывается на мой, сбивая с толку, снова вызывая тихое хихиканье. Затем он сильнее сжимает мою руку вокруг своего члена, и когда я снова начинаю ему дрочить, он внезапно наклоняется и целует меня.  
Поцелуй быстрый, полон адреналина и веселья. Он тихонько смеется в мои губы, а затем нерешительно наклоняется снова. Я отвечаю ему. Мы целуемся жестче, наши рты открыты, языки переплетаются. Я глажу его член, и мы продолжаем целоваться, пока он не начинает задыхаться и тяжело дышать мне в рот. А потом даже это превращается в смех. Он мягкий. Как пергамент, скользящий между пальцами, или как перелистывание страниц.  


—

  
За эссе Поттер получает Выше Ожидаемого, и я говорю, что могу помочь ему кончить _Превосходно_.  
Он поднимает брови из-за такой двусмысленности.  
— Я не о том, — говорю ему. — Но может немного и о том.  
Он улыбается и я махаю головой.  
— Я имел в виду, что мог бы помочь тебе с учебой. Знаешь, ты ведь не идиот.  
— Вау, спасибо, — невозмутимо говорит он.  
Каким-то образом посреди всего, что между нами, мы начинаем разговаривать друг с другом. Совсем немного, но когда я вижу его, то здороваюсь, а когда он видит меня, то слегка улыбается и говорит: «Порядок, Малфой». От этого одиннадцатилетний мальчик во мне счастлив, пусть и немного с опозданием.  
Я не уверен в том, что это делает со мной настоящим, здесь и сейчас.  
Тем не менее я начинаю помогать Поттеру с учебой. Это, кажется, вызывает некие терки между ним и Грейнджер, а значит — между ним и Уизли.  
Он получил Превосходно за свое эссе, но трахаемся мы на следующий день еще жестче, чем обычно. Он как будто использует мой член, чтобы наказать себя. Стоя на четвереньках под трибунами поля для квиддича, Поттер опускает голову и бормочет:  
— Трахни меня так, Малфой, чтобы я тебе поверил.  
Что я и делаю.  
Я правда хочу этого. Я оставляю синяки на его бедрах, потому что не могу заменить ему друзей, и мы оба это знаем. Я оставляю укусы на его шее, потому что хочу, чтобы они знали обо мне; хочу, чтобы он носил это как клеймо.  
Он отталкивает меня и переворачивается на спину, ложась на жесткую землю. Матч Рейвенкло и Хаффлпаффа продолжается, хотя и слегка приглушенно. Они всего в сотне футов над нами. Я погружаюсь в его горячую тесноту. Он пил. Я чувствую это в запахе его дыхания. Я трахаю его сильнее, потому что мне все равно, пьян он посреди дня или нет. Я просто хочу кончить в него. Хочу смотреть в его глаза, когда заставлю его потерять нахрен голову, и мой член входит в него так, будто я не остановлюсь даже после того как кончу.  
После этого мы лежим на спине, наши члены даже не заправлены в брюки, и наблюдаем, как движутся тени, когда люди встают с мест, подбадривают команды, ходят за закусками, прыгают вверх и вниз над нашими головами. Он наконец заправляется, я делаю то же самое.  
— Ты скучаешь по этому? — спрашивает он.  
Я знаю, что он имеет в виду: проблеск снитча в небе, бешеный стук сердца, ветер, который проходится льдом по лицу даже в теплый день.  
— Иногда. А ты?  
— Нет, — отвечает он.  
Мы так и лежим, слушая, как это все происходит над нами — без нас. Все движется, словно заведенное, и мы двое вне этого — живые, но, может быть, еще не живущие.  


—

  
Весна в Хогвартсе вспыхивает так, как будто войны никогда не было. Я знаю, что Поттер чувствует несоответствие. _Я_ чувствую это. И если уж я это чувствую, мне кажется, ему от этого в десять раз хуже.  
Теперь он чаще оказывается в моей кровати. Я уже дважды позволил ему трахнуть себя. Первый раз был даже похож на то, что я представлял, хотя я никогда не думал, что это будет Поттер. А в этом году — все больше и больше о нем.  
Он вошел в меня сзади, мы оба лежали на боку. Это был обмен шепотом.  
" _Так?_ " и ” _Да_ ”. " _Вот так_?" и “ _Ох, Гарри, да_ ”.  
Это продолжалось два дня подряд, но... я начинаю привыкать к мысли о том, что злая, враждебная сторона не потянет на себе всего. Позже он находит меня и извиняется, его бормотания похожи на детский лепет. Я киваю в знак согласия — никто из нас не хочет зацикливаться на этом.  
А иногда мы не извиняемся. Иногда мы трахаемся прямо во время перепалки и заканчиваем ее задыхающимися, в синяках, которые мы оставили друг другу, грубо ругаясь, но мы все еще касаемся. Мои пальцы легко проводят по его голому бедру, тыльные стороны наших ладоней соприкасаются, я задеваю его руку пальцем словно случайно.  


—

  
Он мирится со своими друзьями, и я рад. Они нужны ему. Больше, чем ему нужен я. Или не так, как нужен я. Они помогают ему удержаться. Кажется, я не могу удержаться от того, чтобы напасть на него, как коварная волна нападает на парусник. Он бьет по мне так же — как товарный поезд. У него есть какая-то неумолимая сила над моей жизнью. Думаю, мы никогда не сможем помочь друг другу удержаться. Когда я думаю об этом, его взгляд пересекает общую гостиную и встречается с моим.  
 _Наверх?_ — мысленно спрашиваю его.  
Он немного кивает в ответ, и это незаконно  


—

  
Середина апреля, и мы попались.  
Несмотря на то, что у Поттера куча засосов на видных местах, никто никогда не говорил о том, что мы трахаемся. Я предположил, что мы либо настолько успешно проделываем это все вне поля зрения, что никто ничего не знает, либо это настолько очевидно, что остальные и так это предполагают.  
Но после этого случая ни у кого не остается сомнений, потому что, когда Тео и Блейз застают нас в душевых Слизерина, мой член у Поттера во рту.  
— Ох, _ебаный_ в рот, — смеется Блейз, когда мой член влажно выскакивает из растянутых губ Поттера.  
Я закрываю занавеску, но Поттер... он просто кричит:  
— Не могли бы вы дать нам еще пять минут, пожалуйста?  
А затем заглушает мой смех лучшим отсосом из всех, что у меня были.  
На следующий день за завтраком я замечаю, что Уизли таращится на Поттера как на психа, а взгляд Грейнджер более вымученный. Как будто она знала. И как будто ее парень — идиот (который, возможно, теперь должен ей денег).  
Я получаю тычки со всех сторон. Немного помогает то, что двумя днями позже Панси застают с ногами, широко расставленными для лица Луны Лавгуд, и это ненадолго отвлекает внимание от меня и Поттера.  
Мы не говорим о том, что никто из нас не рассказывал ничего никому из наших друзей. Не думаю, это Поттер виноват. Если бы мне пришлось догадываться, я бы сказал, что это что-то вроде… я не знаю, возможно, он выделил себе место. Место, принадлежащее ему, которое он мог бы занять без лишних слов; что-то, что не зависело от взглядов или предположений других людей, даже самых близких.  
Чем дольше мы с ним продолжаем этим заниматься, тем больше я думаю, что именно это ему и нужно: немного места для того, чтобы побыть собой. Чтобы выбраться из-под сокрушительной тяжести и безжалостности последних нескольких лет.  
Не то чтобы он как-то реагировал на то, что все теперь знают. Это тоже похоже на облегчение. Он меньше пьет. Не перестает, но я и не думаю, что это было его целью. Он снова начал использовать свою палочку на ЗоТИ, и МакГонагалл иногда позволяет ему обойтись без нее. Сейчас она ставит ему больше, чем Удовлетворительно. От этого ему наверняка чертовски сложно, поскольку он, безусловно, лучший из нас.  
Год продолжается. Мои друзья выделили Гарри место: на диване в гостиной, за нашим столом, если он решает поесть с нами, и на случай, если он “остается на ночь”. Муффлиато — это находка, а с ним — совсем немного добродушных насмешек о том, для чего оно нам нужно.  
Ситуация с Грейнджер и Уизли тоже сдвинулась с места. Совсем немного, но я и не тороплюсь. Не то чтобы он был моим чертовым парнем. Я не знаю, кто он. Он... Поттер. Хотя иногда он Гарри. Иногда он почти больше того, что я могу вынести, и мы ненадолго расходимся, просто чтобы выдохнуть, просто чтобы знать, что можем.  
Затем год подходит к концу, слишком быстро. Поттер застает меня стоящим посреди квиддичного поля после отбоя и за ночь до того, как мы все должны будем навсегда покинуть Хогвартс. Мне просто нужна была открытая рана этой ночи и абсолютно пустое поле — на случай, если я почувствую что вот-вот закричу.  
— Как ты узнал, что я здесь? — спрашиваю я.  
— Я не узнавал. Тоже иногда прихожу сюда.  
Я представляю это на минуту: Гарри Поттер выходит на это поле, подбрасывает снитч и в одиночку летает за ним. Образ одновременно прекрасный и странно болезненный. Я почти с нежностью сохраняю его где-то глубоко в груди.  
— Хочешь перепихнуться? — предлагает он.  
— Да. Конечно, — но, несмотря на мое согласие, мы все еще стоим. Я смотрю на звезды. — Что думаешь делать дальше?  
— Я не думал об этом, — говорит он, но я знаю, что думал. Я уже ловил его с этим страдальческим, обеспокоенным выражением лица. Это лицо его будущего, и оно лишь немного отличается от его обычного выражения, когда его разум застревает в прошлом. Прошлое я обычно могу из него вытрахать. Не то что это.  
— Я, наверное, подыщу себе квартиру, — говорю я, небрежно вздыхая.  
— Да?  
— Думаю, мне нравится приватность. Для всякого, — когда я ловлю его косой взгляд, то пожимаю плечами. — Я мог бы... впускать тебя в свои палаты. Если хочешь.  
Он криво улыбается мне. Гораздо легче думать о трахе, чем о жизни.  
— Конечно, — говорит он так же беззаботно, как это пытался делать я. Но затем, посмотрев на меня, он берет меня за запястье. Он поднимает мою руку. И он делает то, от чего обычно воздерживается, если только мы не в глубокой агонии от отличного траха, хотя даже тогда он чаще сдерживается. Он поднимает мою руку и прикасается губами к этим ужасным чернилам. И это уже не так, словно он умоляет о чем-то. Это не обожание. Это что-то совсем другое. Что-то, чего я не заслужил.  
Когда он начинает отпускать мою руку, я хватаю его и притягиваю к себе для долгого и глубокого поцелуя. Он крепко обнимает меня — его руки у меня за спиной — и целует в ответ. Я впиваюсь в его шею ногтями, но не от гнева, а чтобы насладиться тем, что мы чувствуем эту боль. Что это та боль, которую мы выбираем.  
Он прижимает меня ближе и тоже погружается в это чувство. Звезды над нашими головами, яркие шестеренки со своими собственными махинациями, медленно несутся по уходящему небу. 

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от М до Е](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
